Logistics Division
As some of you might know, all the officers have come together and thought about the future and background of the guild. We came to an agreement that all classes are equal and we as a collective work for the preservation of life. With out life, there is no force. This means we support each other, and a good structure and possible ‘jobs’ are therefore required. Since we are Smugglers, we aren’t limited to strictly military jobs and ranks like the Trooper has. To be completely honest, we smugglers are nothing more than civilians. This, however, does not have to be a bad thing, nor does it mean we can’t be part of semi-military jobs. All the different divisions will report to the Chief of Logistics (further on referred to as CoL). The CoL will be responsible for the organization’s logistics and external hiring of free agents. So as you can see there are two (2) branches the Smugglers can branch off in. Let’s take a look at it step by step. 'Logistics' What is their role? Since we are ‘low’ on manpower, versatility is the keyword here, plus cargo is cargo. It does not matter if it’s living/death cargo or supplies, cause you are getting paid! So Logistics will provide the Troopers with professional pilots with above average piloting skills. Help resupply the troops at other times, but also take care of keeping our base on Corellia up and running. This means you will also be cargo hauling food and supplies for people in our base. Crewmembers with the appropriate rank in this branch even have to make new business contracts with suppliers and sell some of our produce and wares. The ranks within this branch are the following: *Junior Cargo Pilot (S1) *Cargo Pilot (S2) *First Cargo Pilot (S2 – 3) *Squadron Leader (S3 - 4) *Wing Commander (S4 - 5) *Group Captain (S5) These ranks all have specific security levels combined to them. The numbers behind the different ranks indicates this. Each higher level still carries the responsibilities and privileges of all previous ranks. Some ranks have two security levels indicated behind it. This means the given crewmember could get promoted on their security level, but remain the same rank. This is useful for those not ready for higher responsibilities or don’t want more responsibilities. The following Security levels are available: *Level 1 - All personal starts here; the given person can transport all basic supplies. These supplies are least fragile and not much could go wrong with them. Short-medium distance piloting only. *Level 2 - Authorized to pilot the more fragile goods, but still nothing to serious. Long distance piloting allowed. *Level 3 - Authorized to pilot Strike Force ships and resupply our people at the front line. *Level 4 - Authorized to pilot shipments of medical supplies and medicines *Level 5 - Authorized to pilot shipments of weaponry and other 'dangerous substances'. There are also cases that Jedi(or diplomats) members need transport. Most of them have personal pilots, but in some cases they need a pilot capable of more than just amazing piloting. Even though you're part of Logistics, that doesn’t mean we do not equip our pilots with means to protect them selves. These pilots that are part of these escort missions will be responsible for the safety of the package, which in this case will be the Jedi (or maybe a diplomat). So the use of force is authorized. The head of security and chief of logistics will screen this pilot. This is a branch for people that want to be part of the Guardians of the Force IC’ly and want a more ‘legal’ job. 'Free Agents' Free agents are external hired help. After an official request by the High Council, the CoL will place contracts for free agents. These free agents will most likely be hired for the more ‘dirty’ work, which we as organization do not want to be affiliated with. The free agents have their own field of expertise, but from time to time will be asked to go beyond that field of expertise. The ranks of the free agents are based on the amount of times they are contracted, size of the mission and amount of success they gained. The following ranks are available within this rank: *Free Agent *Supporter *Regular *Asset *Valuable Asset *Associate Sometimes free agents are used to aid during combat missions, espionage, smuggling and other more classified activities we officially do not know anything about. Do know that the chance for a free agent to be officially part of the Guardians of the Force is very slim and highly related to the type of missions you did in the past. The CoL will do the first screening; after you get through the screening the Council will decide upon your application. This is a branch for people that want to have more ‘freedom’ in their story. You will not be responsible for the action of the Guardians of the Force, nor are they responsible for yours. You can do what you want, whenever you want, and nobody can do anything about it (other than not paying you, terminating the contract, and arresting you for a crime towards the Guardians of the Force). Category:Guild Structure Category:Division